Pangeran Tomat Cherry
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang ketua OSIS perfeksionis bergaul dengan seorang siswa yang maniak berkebun dan kebersihan? Two-Shoot/AU/OOC/Shounen-Ai/Maksa/Latar Indonesia/Present for Dark Corneille's birthday. Saya harap ini tidak membosankan karena saya tahu ini sangaaaaaat panjang. ENJOY, My Ow!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**Bold Italic part by Linkin Park**

**I borrow Dean Winchester from Mr. Kripke because I love him!  
**

**Two-Shoot/AU/OOC/Will be Shounen-Ai**

**Well, ini hanya sebuah fic GAJE BIN MAKSA yang berisi curhatan sy sebagai pecinta pohon dan penumpang angkutan umum.**

**Remake dari cerpen sy yang berjudul sama dan jadi satu2nya tulisan yang sy posting di blog sy yang entah apa namanya :P  
**

**Present for Dark Corneille's Birthday 11/08/2012**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

**PANGERAN TOMAT CHERRY  
**

**FIRST PART  
**

**XXX**

_**Graffiti decoration, underneath a sky of dust…**_

"Bagus! Sepertinya hari ini aku tak perlu repot menggebrak kelas satu persatu. Heh! Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu bakal berurusan dengan siapa kalau telat upacara," ujar seorang pemuda berkepala abu-abu yang kini berkacak pinggang sambil memerhatikan kelas yang kosong melompong dengan senyum puas.

Kelas terakhir yang dia sidak.

"_Well_, aku harus cepat-cepat ke lapangan juga, nih!" pemuda itu pun menutup pintu kelas dan beranjak dari gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Untuk mempersingkat perjalanan, dia memotong jalan lewat kebun belakang.

Pemuda itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive, 16 tahun. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di Winchester International High School, salah satu SMU bertaraf internasional di Jakarta yang didirikan oleh orang Inggris yang telah lama menetap di Indonesia, Mr. Dean Winchester.

Kebanyakan yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak-anak diplomat luar negeri atau anak pengusaha dan pekerja asing yang dinas di Indonesia. Karena itu, jangan heran kalau populasi bule di sana lebih banyak ketimbang pribumi.

Murid-muridnya berasal dari berbagai negara dan suku bangsa. Karena itu mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa pengantar. Bahasa Indonesia wajib digunakan setiap hari Kamis dan Jumat serta pada jam istirahat dan saat mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia itu sendiri. Namun siswa-siswi tingkat satu tidak diwajibkan untuk itu.

Wajar bukan kalau mereka belum lancar berbahasa Indonesia di tahun pertamanya sekolah?

Ciel sendiri berkewarganegaraan Inggris. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tinggal dan bersekolah di Jakarta lantaran sang ayah, Vincent Phantomhive, memilih negeri kepulauan ini sebagai basis bisnisnya di wilayah Asia Tenggara. Saat ini dia kelas 11 dan bahasa Indonesianya… sempurna. Abaikan aksen anehnya yang tak kunjung membaik.

Walaupun dihuni oleh anak-anak dari berbagai negara, sekolah ini menggunakan seragam yang umum digunakan di Indonesia. Putih-putih, putih abu-abu, dan batik. Sekolah ini juga tetap memberlakukan salah satu tradisi penting di sekolah-sekolah Indonesia.

Upacara hari Senin.

Yah… walaupun tetap tak ada pengibaran Sang Saka Merah Putih diiringi lagu Indonesia Raya, sih…

Sekolah asing yang keren, ya?

Siswa-siswi di sini menanggapi kebiasaan ini dengan cara berbeda-beda hingga akhirnya ada tiga golongan. Golongan pertama adalah golongan cewek-cewek populer yang menganggap bahwa upacara jadi ajang yang bagus dan hemat untuk mencoklatkan kulit. Sementara golongan kedua adalah golongan kutu buku dan anak-anak bergaya hidup sehat yang sadar betul bahwa mentari pagi baik untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhan.

Ciel cinta kedua golongan ini. Setidaknya dia tak perlu masuk ke dalam kelas satu persatu dan berteriak-teriak untuk membuat mereka keluar ke lapangan saat waktunya upacara. Namun dia benci golongan terakhir.

Golongan terakhir adalah golongan anak-anak yang bersedia menukar nyawa mereka agar tidak perlu mendengar ceramah Aleister Chamber, kepala sekolah mereka, 30 menit penuh saat upacara. Sebenarnya Ciel termasuk golongan yang satu ini, tapi posisinya sebagai Ketua OSIS menuntutnya untuk bersikap profesional.

Remaja bermata safir tersebut mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dengungan _speaker _dari arah lapangan. Pertanda bahwa upacara akan segera dimulai. Tapi…

"Oh, Sayangku… kau sangat menggiurkan!"

CTIK!

Pendengaran Ciel yang super tajam langsung terasa panas saat mendengar kata-kata tak wajar dari arah kebun. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba melihat siapa yang mengatakan hal tak senonoh semacam itu. Sayangnya, tak terlihat apapun lantaran jajaran pohon mangga berdiri menghalangi.

"Cih! Ternyata ada yang membolos! Berani-beraninya mereka melakukan hal abnormal di sekolah! Saat waktunya upacara, pula! Huh! Mereka benar-benar tak tahu akan berurusan dengan siapa, rupanya!" gerutunya sebal.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan menangkap basah pasangan mesum itu.

"Oh, Tuhan! Orang ini benar-benar abnormal!" pekiknya saat dia mengintip dari balik pohon mangga.

Oke, adegan apa yang dilihatnya?

Ya, kalian benar. Adegan ciuman.

Masalahnya, yang dicium pemuda berambut hitam incarannya tersebut bukanlah perempuan.

Laki-laki… juga bukan.

Saat ini pemuda itu tengah mengecup… tomat! Tomat merah yang masih menggelantung di pohon!

Ciel menutup mulutnya ketika pemuda yang memiliki warna mata _matching_ dengan sang tomat itu melirik ke arahnya. Melihat Ciel, dia tersenyum.

"Ah, Mr. Presiden! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Ciel terhenyak. Merasa sedikit salah tingkah ketika pemuda yang berjongkok di samping tumbuhan tomat setinggi 50 centi berbuah lebat itu memandangi dirinya.

'Di-dia tahu siapa aku!' pikir Ciel. 'Argh! Tentu saja dia tahu! Kau kan Ketua OSIS! Dan kenapa jadi kau yang harus salah tingkah? Harusnya kau menyemprotnya, Ciel!'

Ciel memantapkan hati dan menghampiri pemuda pencium tomat tersebut dengan tampang tersangar yang berhasil dia hasilkan. Pemuda berambut harajuku tersebut berdiri, menunjukkan betapa dirinya jauh lebih jangkung dari si kelabu, dan menunggu dengan tenang. Ah, sepertinya Ciel pernah melihat orang ini sekali dua kali. Kalau tidak salah, dia anak pindahan di kelas sebelah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak ikut upacara?" labrak Ciel. Dia sudah tak memedulikan suara Mr. Chamber yang tengah menyapa anak-anak dengan ucapan selamat pagi di lapangan sana.

"Memangnya upacara sekolah itu ada, ya?" pemuda itu malah bertanya balik dengan wajah _innocent_.

"APAAA?! Jadi kau tak pernah ikut upacara? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya ketika menyidak kelas."

"Aku selalu di sini setiap pagi. Berkebun, Mr. Presiden."

"Berhenti memanggilku Mr. Presiden! Memangnya siapa sih yang mengizinkanmu berkebun di sini?" ujar Ciel geregetan sambil melirik kebun yang dimaksud.

Tadi dia tak begitu memerhatikan saking emosinya, tapi sekarang… kedua _cerulean_-nya membola. Dia tampak takjub dengan kumpulan daun hijau dan bola merah yang ada di balik punggung si _raven_. Baru kali ini dia melihat kebun kecil di belakang sekolah dari dekat. Selama ini dia hanya melewatinya saja. Ternyata di balik jajaran pepohonan mangga ada tanaman sayur sebanyak ini?

Entah kenapa amarahnya luruh seketika saat melihat pemandangan hijau berkilau di hadapannya. Padahal di rumah, ibunya juga hobi berkebun. Anyelir, krisan, marigold, petunia, tapi baru kali ini dia mendapati bahwa tomat, sawi, dan kol itu menarik.

Dia mendekati kebun yang sedang musim tomat dan berjongkok disegerombol tomat merah yang ranum.

"Ini semua… kau yang tanam?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang kini ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan.

"Aku minta izin pada Mr. Chamber untuk menggunakan lahan kosong di sini sebagai kebun sayur. Dibantu Pak Mahdi juga, sih…," jawabnya. Pak Mahdi adalah tukang kebun sekolah.

"Kau sampai minta izin langsung pada Mr. Chamber hanya untuk berkebun? Memangnya tak bisa melakukannya di rumah, apa?" tanya Ciel dengan ekspresi yang menyatakan 'orang aneh' pada pemuda itu.

"Haha… aku hanya tidak tahan kalau melihat lahan kosong tanpa tanaman," ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"Ha? Cuma karena itu?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Aku suka pohon. Itu saja," jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Ciel mendongak untuk melihat sosok menjulang di sampingnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mendongak menatap langit. Angin pagi sepoi-sepoi melambaikan helaian hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Maniak berkebun, eh?" ledek Ciel.

"Setiap keluar dari rumah, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah debu, debu, dan debu," jawab sang pemuda nggak nyambung.

'Jangan-jangan ada yang konslet pada otaknya,' pikir Ciel. Namun pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu aku jadi berpikir bagaimana bisa bermilyar-milyar manusia memperebutkan oksigen yang hanya ada 20% diantara debu-debu itu. Bagaimana oksigen tidak habis-habis sementara setelah menjadi karbondioksida dia tidak bisa didaur ulang?"

Kini Ciel mulai mengikuti ucapannya dengan serius. Mulai tertarik pada pola pikir orang yang satu ini.

"Pohon. Pohon yang bekerja mendaur ulang karbondioksida itu menjadi oksigen kembali. Mereka juga menyimpan cadangan air, bukan? Aku cinta mereka. Merekalah sumber kehidupan terbesar di bumi saat ini. Dan cita-citaku adalah membuat bumi hijau sekali lagi."

Ciel terhenyak. Dia sudah sering mendengar slogan tentang penghijauan, reboisasi, lawan penebangan liar, tapi itu semua hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu. Tak pernah sekalipun dia memikirkannya dengan serius karena tak pernah ada semboyan yang benar-benar mengena.

Tapi hari ini, bukan di lapangan upacara, melainkan di kebun sempit, Ciel sang Ketua OSIS, mendengar kata-kata yang lebih menggugah daripada kata-kata inspektur upacara manapun.

Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan nasehat Mr. Chamber!

Ha~~ jangan tanya, deh!

**XXX**

_**I'm swimming in the smoke…**_

Semenjak itu, Ciel mulai tertular virus-virus berkebun dan sering menghabiskan waktu sebelum masuk dan istirahat untuk nongkrong di kebun belakang. Entah hanya sekedar duduk-duduk, makan bekal, sampai membantu Sebastian menyiram tanaman atau memanen sawi.

Ya, Sebastian adalah pemuda yang ditemuinya di kebun ini sebulan yang lalu. Sebastian Michaelis, lengkapnya. Sebagai timbal baliknya, Sebastian selalu ikut upacara.

Selama itu juga, hubungan mereka jadi akrab. Yah… walaupun sifat mereka berbeda, toh mereka tetap bisa akur. Ciel senang bicara dan Sebastian adalah pendengar yang sangat baik. Pemuda yang ternyata setahun lebih tua darinya itu selalu bisa meredam emosinya ketika dia sedang _bad mood_ dan memberi saran bijak jika dirinya punya masalah. Terutama mengenai OSIS.

Seperti kali ini.

Mereka sedang makan siang ketika Ciel memulai sesi curahan hatinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama membawa bekal dan bagi Ciel sekarang, tempat ter-_perfect_ untuk menyantap bekalnya adalah di bawah naungan pohon mangga di kebun belakang.

Hah~~ hanya berteduh di bawah satu pohon saja, udara yang dia hirup terasa berbeda.

"Pusing!" ujarnya setelah menggigit asparagusnya setengah. "Aku bingung menentukan acara apa yang paling pas untuk ulang tahun sekolah kita. Kenapa sih yang ada di kepala anak-anak muda zaman sekarang cuma senang-senang? Apa tak ada acara lain yang lebih seru dan penting ketimbang pensi, _party_, _ball_, _prom_, atau acara-acara nggak guna semacam itu?"

_Crimson_ Sebastian yang semula terkonsentrasi pada mie goreng bekalnya, melirik ke arah Ciel.

"Menyebar kuisioner juga percuma! Usulan mereka… SAMA semua! Huh! Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang tidak biasa dan diluar kebiasaan sekolah kita sebelum-sebelumnya. Kira-kira… apa ya Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil mencaplok _nugget_-nya. Baru saja si _raven_ hendak membuka mulutnya, Ciel memotong.

"Hei! Kau kan belum mengumpulkan kuisionermu! Tega banget kau! Teman lagi kesusahan, kau malah diam-diam saja!" tembaknya. Sebastian menghadapinya dengan senyum sabar.

"Senyummu itu… senyummu itu mencurigakan banget, tahu! Kau pasti punya ide brilian tentang ini, iya kan?" tanya Ciel dengan antusias. Melihat senyum Sebastian yang makin lebar, dia pun makin ngotot mendesak.

"Ayolah, Sebastian! Katakan! Kau punya ide apa?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ciel dengan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

"Hari ini pulang bareng, yuk!" ujar Sebastian. Ciel mengerutkan kening.

"Pulang bareng? Naik mobilmu, maksudnya? Memangnya rumah kita searah?" tanya Ciel heran. Sebastian hanya tersenyum misterius, membuat Ciel makin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dan pastinya… memberitahukan ideku," janjinya.

Ciel terdiam. Jujur, dia sedikit ragu karena dia tak pernah melihat Sebastian naik kendaraan pribadinya sendiri atau dijemput. Kedua, dia tak yakin kalau rumah mereka searah. Mencurigakan.

Tapi dia juga penasaran. Kira-kira… apa ide Sebastian sampai dia harus mengajaknya pulang bareng?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Ciel menerima tawaran Sebastian.

"Hm… baiklah! Hari ini aku juga tak ada kegiatan OSIS," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku baju seragamnya. Dia menghubungi rumah, mengatakan bahwa hari ini sang supir tak perlu menjemputnya, dan kembali menatap Sebastian setelah selesai bicara. Dia hanya menaikkan alis ketika melihat Sebastian tersenyum padanya hingga kedua maniknya menghilang.

Benar-benar mencurigakan.

Saat bel pulang berdentang, Ciel mendapati Sebastian sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Karena itu, dia mempercepat kegiatannya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Maaf, ya! Lama," ujar Ciel.

"Tak apa. Ayo!" Sebastian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan mendahului Ciel yang langsung mengekor di belakangnya. Namun si rambut _grayish_ mulai merasa aneh ketika mereka berjalan menentang matahari jam 3 sore melewati lapangan parkir. Nah, benar kan dugaannya! Sebastian memang tak membawa kendaraan sendiri.

"Sebastian! Kau dijemput di depan gerbang, ya?" tanya Ciel sambil menutup matanya dari silau dengan tangan. Matahari yang masih bersinar terik, mulai membuatnya sekarat. Yang diajak bicara berbalik.

"Tidak. Kita jalan kaki sampai jalan raya," jawab si _raven_.

"APAA! Jalan kaki? Sampai jalan raya? Kau gila?" pekik Ciel dengan wajah penuh teror. Jalan dari gedung sekolah ke gerbang saja sudah membuatnya kering! Apalagi ke jalan besar? Masalahnya, sekolah mereka yang terbilang elit dan ekslusif, letaknya memang cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

"Keberatan?" tanya Sebastian.

'Keberatan? Tentu saja!' maki Ciel dalam hati. Tapi dia menahan diri. Bagaimanapun dia tak mau dianggap cowok manja.

"Aku mau memperlihatkan banyak hal padamu di sepanjang jalan sekolah kita," ujar Sebastian. Ciel menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah! Tapi kuharap di jalan raya jemputanmu datang. Aku tak kuat sinar matahari," lirihnya.

"Ah! Begitu? Maaf, aku tak tahu," Sebastian merogoh sesuatu di tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah topi berwarna hitam dan memasangkannya di kepala Ciel. "Jadi… kau tetap mau melanjutkan ini atau tidak?"

Ciel mengepaskan topi yang terasa longgar di kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutmu? Aku sudah terlanjur menelepon ke rumah agar tidak dijemput, nih!" lagi-lagi Sebastian tersenyum. Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Kenapa sih dia harus selalu senyum-senyum begitu?' rutuknya dalam hati. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ciel menatap satu persatu mobil yang keluar dari sana ataupun yang hanya sekedar lewat. Berharap ada salah satunya yang berhenti dan mau memberi tumpangan. Tapi… tentu saja tak ada yang begitu.

"Ha~h… membayangkan berada di dalamnya saja sudah menyejukkan…," lirih Ciel. Pertanda dirinya mulai melihat fatamorgana. Sebastian hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ciel merasa sedikit tertolong ketika trotoar yang mereka lalui dipenuhi oleh pepohonan akasia yang cukup meneduhkan. Yah… walaupun panasnya matahari tetap menyengat dan membuatnya berkeringat.

"Uh… panas… Masih jauh ya, Sebas?" dia menoleh ke sebelah untuk melihat Sebastian, namun sosok si rambut hitam itu tak terlihat. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? Kau ngapain?" seru Ciel ketika Sebastian memungut beberapa sampah plastik bekas minuman dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik hitam yang… Ciel sama sekali tak ingat kalau Sebastian memegang benda itu tadi.

"Memungut sampah," jawab Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju Ciel kembali. Ciel menaikkan alis.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu! Maksudku… ngapain kau memungutnya?"

"Ya untuk dibuang ke tempatnya."

"Oke, selain maniak berkebun, ternyata kau maniak kebersihan juga? _Perfect_! Orang aneh yang sempurna!" ejek Ciel.

"Terima kasih pujiannya," lagi-lagi Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah! Sini kubantu pungut!" Ciel yang mulai merasa pipinya panas –lagi—, mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Pura-pura mencari sampah. Padahal sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindari kontak mata dengan si _raven_. Namun setelah memungut beberapa sampah kertas dan plastik, dia jadi menikmatinya sungguhan.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Ciel ketika tiba-tiba saja Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya di jembatan dan kini memandangi sungai kecil di bawahnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" saat Ciel melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sebastian, matanya disambut oleh pemandangan air menghitam dan sungai menyempit lantaran gundukan lumpur dan sampah di bantarannya.

"Hm… kau nggak berpikir untuk memunguti semua sampah-sampah itu sekarang, kan?" tanya Ciel ragu sekaligus ngeri. Ini Sebastian, lho! Melakukan hal semacam itu sih… mungkin banget!

"Tugasmu untuk memikirkannya!" jawab Sebastian sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan Ciel yang menatap punggungnya bingung.

"Hei! Tunggu, Sebastian! Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di jalan raya. Ciel mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan sebelum menatap sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang mirip dengan mobil penjemput Sebastian. Namun yang sejak tadi terlihat hanya bus, angkot, dan motor berseliweran. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa disebut sebagai mobil pribadi. Yah… ada sih… tapi tak ada yang berhenti di depan mereka, tuh!

"Sebastian, jemputanmu belum datang juga?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan tangan untuk menghalau debu dan asap dari truk yang baru saja lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Sebastian sambil bersandar santai di lampu merah.

"Duuh… debunya parah banget! Ukh!" keluh Ciel. Belum lagi tangannya yang mulai terasa gatal akibat memungut sampah di sepanjang jalan tadi. Yah, walaupun sudah dicuci dengan air mineral, tanpa sabun tetap saja rasanya kurang.

"Ah! Itu dia jemputanku!" Ciel senang bukan kepalang saat mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Dia sudah muak dengan semua debu dan asap itu.

"Mana?" tanyanya sambil menengadahkan kepala. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu mobil pribadi yang lewat itu akan berhenti untuk mengangkut mereka. Mereka ngebut semua.

"Jemputanku yang itu, tuh!" Sebastian menunjuk sesuatu yang muncul di kejauhan.

"Sebastian, kau serius?" kedua _orb_ biru Ciel membulat tatkala melihat 'mobil jemputan' Sebastian yang berwarna oranye ngejreng _plus_ mentereng itu.

"MASA JEMPUTANMU METROMINI?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**XXX**

* * *

**THANKS FOR YOUR READ AND REVIEWS, GUYS!  
**

**My, Ow!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**Bold Italic part by Linkin Park-What I've Done**

**Say (All I Need) by One Republic**

**Built To Last by Melee**

**LONG-BOREd CHAPTER**

**Two-Shoot/AU/OOC/Shounen-Ai**

* * *

**Sy tahu ini tidak pantas disebut birthday gift. Telat bangeeeeet! Gomen, Sebby *peluk2 Dark Corneille*dibom***

**Thanks to:**

**umichaelis,**NHL-chan**,Nada-chan 'U'Laurant,**voly ichi yama**,RaFa LLight S N,**freyachairette**,dEviLune Michaelis,**Narin kimi chan**,earlgreysan bernvoureth,**CoraNovZotico**,Allice F,**Haruna Tachikawa**,Phantomhive Black Lupin**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PANGERAN TOMAT CHERRY**

**LAST**

**XXX**

_**So what I've done…**_

"Ayo!" Sebastian meraih pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menariknya turun ke jalan.

"Hoy! Kau serius? Itu sudah miring-miring begitu, lho!" protes Ciel sambil menatap mini bus yang sudah oleng ke kiri karena kelebihan muatan dengan wajah ngeri.

"Nanti menunggunya lama lagi," Sebastian tak menggubris protesan Ciel dan tetap menarik lengan remaja kelabu itu.

"Ta-tapi…! Ah…," akhirnya Ciel hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sebastian melambaikan tangannya yang bebas dan membuat monster oranye itu berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo! Ayo digeser! Ke tengah! Ke tengah!" seru sang kondektur pada penumpang yang ada di dalam. Memberi sedikit ruang di pintu ketika penumpang-penumpang itu merangsek lebih dalam.

"Ayo!" seru Sebastian pada Ciel yang masih menatapnya dengan raut 'KAU GILA?!'.

"A-apa begini tak apa-apa? Kita bisa jatuh, idiot!" omel Ciel yang pada akhirnya, mau tak mau, ikut naik dan menatap ngeri pada aspal yang begitu dekat dengan kakinya. Ketua OSIS Winchester High School itu memang baru pertama kali naik bus macam ini. Berdiri di pintu masuk dan berdesak-desakan pula. Membuat bulir-bulir keringat makin semangat untuk singgah di kulit porselennya saja. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Tenang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh," ujar Sebastian sambil memalang tangannya di pintu seolah melindungi Ciel yang berdiri di depannya agar tidak jatuh. Kali ini, meski Ciel tidak melihat Sebastian karena dia berdiri membelakangi pemuda itu, entah kenapa wajahnya tetap bersemu merah.

"Tapi kenapa harus begini, sih? Kita bisa saja membicarakan ini di mobilku. Oh, yeah! Kau bahkan belum bicara apapun!" ujar Ciel yang mulai protes kembali. Pemuda itu tak mampu lagi mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah banjir peluh. Belum lagi debu jalanan yang beterbangan tepat di depan hidungnya. Rasanya tubuhnya jadi lengket semua. Jalanan yang entah sejak kapan mulai padat merayap memperparah semuanya.

"Kan aku bilang kuantar kau pulang dulu, baru kubicarakan ideku," jawab Sebastian _innocent_. "Di perempatan nanti biasanya banyak penumpang yang turun, jadi kita bisa duduk."

"Kurasa aku lebih memilih ikut turun bersama mereka ketimbang duduk," desis Ciel dengan raut kesal.

"Hihi!" bukannya bersungut-sungut, tak tahu kenapa Ciel malah merasa dadanya berdesir ketika Sebastian terkikik di belakangnya. Akhirnya dia memilih diam.

Benar saja kata Sebastian. Tak berapa lama kemudian banyak penumpang turun. Namun itu tak membuat keduanya mendapat tempat duduk. Mereka hanya dapat tempat lebih ke dalam. Meski begitu, Ciel masih merasa sangat terganggu dengan bau badan pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya, pria yang merokok dan duduk tak jauh darinya, serta semua mata yang menatap lurus-lurus padanya dan Sebastian saat ini.

Penumpang-penumpang itu, terutama para gadis, tak malu-malu berbisik sambil terkikik dengan mata terpaku ke arah mereka berdua. Membuat Phantomhive muda itu merasa risih. Walaupun ketua OSIS Winchester High School itu sudah terbiasa tampil dan bicara di depan publik, kali ini dia merasa seperti monyet berekor merak yang dipamerkan di sirkus. Dipandang aneh dan langka.

"Ih, lihat tuh! Ada bule! Mereka sekolah di mana, ya? Pakai seragam kayak kita, lho!"

"Iya, ya. Mereka sekolah di mana, ya? Yang tinggi ganteng, yang kecil imut banget. _Cute-cute_ banget, sih!" kedut sebal tertera jelas di pelipis Ciel ketika mendengar dua gadis sekolahan yang duduk tepat di hadapannya membicarakan mereka dan… tadi mereka menyebutnya apa? Kecil? Imut?

"Mereka minta dibunuh, ya?" desis Ciel. Dalam bahasa British, tentu. Kekehan Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelahnya kemudian makin membuat pemuda berparas manis itu bersungut-sungut. Belum lagi tangannya yang mulai sakit dan pegal karena harus menggenggam besi pegangan erat-erat.

_CKIT!_

"Huwa!"

_GREB!_

Ciel mendongak, tercenung sesaat sebelum…

"Eh?" serunya ketika mendapati tubuhnya tengah ditahan oleh Sebastian. Bus yang mengerem mendadak membuat keseimbangan remaja itu oleng. Dia hampir terjungkal ke depan karena pegangannya terlepas, namun dengan sigap Sebastian menahan tubuhnya dan… beginilah mereka akhirnya. Ini sih bisa dibilang kalau Sebastian tengah memeluknya dari belakang!

Lagi-lagi wajah Ciel memanas ketika menyadari pose mereka saat ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian. "Wajahmu kok merah? Sakit?"

"A-!" Ciel tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika telapak tangan besar Sebastian hinggap di dahinya. Entah kenapa kakinya jadi makin terasa lemas.

"_Moron_!" Ciel menampik tangan Sebastian dan memperbaiki kembali posisi berdirinya sambil mengumpat, membuat si _raven_ sedikit terkejut. "Supir bus itu maksudku."

Sebastian ber-o kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk maklum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ciel dengan nada sedikit ogah-ogahan, membuat Sebastian hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apanya?" Ciel malah bertanya balik.

"Perjalanan kita."

"_Sucks_!" kali ini Sebastian tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban _president_ di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku serius. Kau tahu? Pria di sebelahku, pria yang merokok, supir bus ugal-ugalan, penumpang yang berdesak-desakan, jalanan yang macet… bencana!"

"Ya, memang. Coba lihat di luar!" ujar Sebastian. Bus mereka sedang berhenti. Lampu merah. Itu mempermudah Ciel untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Sebastian. Kalian tahu apa yang dilihatnya?

"Hm…," pemuda itu bergumam ketika dua _cerulean_-nya memantulkan pusaran debu di pinggir jalan yang terbang bergulung-gulung. Ada juga yang terhempas masuk ke dalam bus, membuat Ciel menutup hidungnya secara refleks. Padahal sejak tadi, sadar atau tidak, dia sudah menghirup udara berdebu semacam itu.

"Itu juga bencana untuk paru-parumu. Belum lagi asap kendaraan yang hitam seperti itu," jelas Sebastian sambil menunjuk bagian belakang bus mereka yang baru saja mengegas karena lampu telah berubah hijau.

"Tak kusangka kau suka naik kendaraan penyebab polusi," sindir Ciel.

"Tapi aku tak akan melihat apa-apa jika harus naik Ford," ujar Sebastian tenang.

"Cih!" decih Ciel yang merasa tersindir balik.

"Menurutku satu kendaraan penyebab polusi yang digunakan beramai-ramai jauh lebih efisien daripada satu kendaraan pribadi untuk satu orang. Toh, banyak juga mobil pribadi berasap begitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali naik sepeda ke sekolah, tapi kediamanku lumayan jauh juga. Lagipula jalanan padat begini… agak beresiko," sambung Sebastian.

"Mm… bagaimana dengan _busway_?" tanya Ciel yang sepertinya mulai menikmati pembicaraan mereka juga.

"Kurasa kalau pelayanannya ditingkatkan, mereka bisa jadi jalan keluar yang bagus," jawab Sebastian mantap. Ciel mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Di depan sekolah kita saja tak ada yang lewat," ucapnya. Sebastian menjawabnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Yah… daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang di luar jangkauan, bukankah lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang _real_? Sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan sendiri. Memikirkan bagaimana _busway_ seharusnya beroperasi itu terlalu rumit, ahaha," bibir Ciel mengerucut mendengar komentar Sebastian. Namun pemuda itu kembali tertegun ketika matanya bersirobok dengan pemandangan di luar.

"Sungainya… aku baru sadar kalau rumahku melewati kawasan industri. Parah sekali. Mungkin sungai di dekat sekolah kita juga termasuk aliran sungai ini, ya?"

"Ya."

"Yang menjaga mataku dari katarak hanya pohon-pohon itu," sambung si kelabu lagi.

"_Precisely_."

"Irit sekali bicaramu!" Ciel menyikut rusuk Sebastian pelan. "Dasar pelit!"

Sebastian tersenyum lembut sebelum mengacak rambut Ciel sambil berkata, "sesekali lihat-lihat sekitarmu kalau naik Ford. Jangan tidur terus!"

"Sekalinya bicara banyak, malah menghinaku!" seru Ciel sambil memamerkan tinjunya pada Sebastian. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Perasaanku saja, atau mereka terlihat seperti orang pacaran, ya?" bisik gadis yang sempat bisik-bisik tentang mereka tadi.

"Mungkin. Kalau orang barat kan hal seperti itu biasa," jawab temannya. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar bahwa di hadapan mereka ada seseorang yang sudah diselubungi aura membunuh.

"Aku masih bisa terima saat kalian mengatakan aku kecil, imut…," desis Ciel dengan penekanan ala Ketua OSIS _killer_ pada dua gadis pribumi tersebut. Pelototan dari dua manik _azure_-nya membuat dua gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ternganga. Mereka tambah mengkeret, sesekali saling curi-curi pandang seolah mengatakan…

'Di-dia bisa bahasa Indonesia…?'

Mereka semakin ngeri ketika melihat aura hitam di balik punggung remaja 16 tahun berkebangsaan UK tersebut.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN DIA! CATAT ITU!" murkanya dengan wajah jauh dari kata imut.

"HIIII… AMPUUUUUN…!"

**.**

"Oh… syukurlah! Aku pulaaaaaaaaang!" seru Ciel dengan sangat bersemangat. Jujur, dia tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan salam semacam itu ketika pulang ke rumah. Namun kali ini beda. Dia baru merasakan betapa sulit perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Rasanya seperti baru pulang dari _backpacker_ ke Siberia!

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Namun pemuda _cute_ itu benar-benar bersyukur sudah ada di rumah. Telapak tangannya sudah gatal-gatal lantaran menggenggam besi berkarat selama hampir satu jam. Bau. Tadi dia juga nyaris jatuh saat hendak turun karena busnya hanya memperlambat laju dan tidak mau benar-benar berhenti. Untung Sebastian membantunya.

"Oh, iya! Se-eh?!," Ciel mengerutkan kening ketika tak mendapati Sebastian di belakangnya. Kemudian pemuda itu celingak-celinguk ke jalanan mencari sosok si _raven_. "Masa dia sudah pulang?"

Namun ketika dia berbalik dan menatap lurus ke arah kiri 45 derajat dari tempatnya berdiri, alis kirinya langsung naik.

"Ya ampun kau ini!" serunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Yang diajak bicara, Sebastian, menoleh ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Pemuda yang tengah berlutut di depan segerombol bunga berwarna mentega tersebut pun beralibi.

"Ahaha, maaf! Gerombolan krisanini cantik sekali. Aku jadi tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya."

Ciel mencibir sebelum melangkah masuk ke pekarangan dan menghampiri Sebastian.

"Tomat kau cium, sekarang tak tahan menyentuh krisan. Dasar maniak!" omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sebastian. Melihat Sebastian hanya mendongak sambil senyam-senyum membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, tapi darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau tidak menguntitku, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika Sebastian berdiri. Pemuda itu memang agak menjulang dibanding dirinya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" jawabannya yang santai membuat si kelabu ternganga dan ekspresi yang dibuatnya itu sukses membuat Sebastian tergelak. Entah kenapa Ciel malah merasakan wajahnya panas –lagi.

"Oh, pantas tidak mau dijemput. Bersama teman rupanya," kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Ciel berdiri di tangga paling atas teras rumah. Dia tersenyum ramah, menambah rona cantik di wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda. "Diajak masuk, dong! Kebetulan _Mom_ baru selesai menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk _afternoon tea._ Ayo!"

"Ya, _Mom_!" jawab Ciel sebelum kembali menatap Sebastian dengan canggung. "Yuk, masuk!"

**.**

Ciel duduk berpangku tangan dengan bosan. Pemuda itu tampak sangat tak tertarik dengan obrolan dua orang lainnya. Sejak duduk di teras belakang ini sambil menghirup secangkir _earl grey_, mereka –Sebastian dan ibunya, asyik berbagi tips tentang bercocok tanam.

Lihatlah bagaimana dua orang itu mengoceh tentang bunga, pupuk, tanaman, hingga cara memilih cemara untuk Natal! Kompak sekali. Ciel jadi menerka-nerka sendiri, rasanya Sebastian lebih cocok menjadi anak Nyonya Rachel Phantomhive ketimbang dirinya.

Ciel menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Sebastian belum membicarakan soal idenya sama sekali. Namun dia juga tak ingin mengganggu dua maniak yang tampak gembira berbagi pengalaman tersebut. Akhirnya dia menggulirkan kedua _cerulean_-nya menuju kebun bunga milik ibunya yang terhampar di belakang rumah.

Ciel akui bunga-bunga itu indah. _Morning glory_ yang merambat cantik di pagar kayu kebun belakangnya pun tak kalah menarik. Namun Ciel mensyukuri jejeran cemara yang membuat matanya teduh dengan hijaunya yang sendu.

Ah… menenangkan sekali ternyata. Apalagi setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang menuju rumahnya sendiri. Apa tadi yang dia lihat? Sungai hitam, sampah yang tak bisa di daur ulang dibuang sembarangan, asap kendaraan, debu, polusi, dua penggosip menyebalkan, dan… mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ciel menikmati perjalanannya tadi. Pohon di sepanjang trotoar.

Kalau tidak pulang dengan Sebastian, mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya. Rumah, sekolah, dan _mall_ yang sesekali dia datangi adalah tempat-tempat elegan dengan tata taman yang indah. Selebihnya, dia lebih suka tidur di perjalanan ke mana saja. Tapi kenapa kelihatannya tak ada yang peduli? Orang-orang bersikap seolah semua masalah itu tak ada.

Peduli, ya? Selama ini pun dia tidak. Apa terlambat jika dia baru memikirkan ini?

"Ah! Aku mengerti!" pemuda itu tersentak, membuat dua lainnya menoleh bersamaan. Salah satunya tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk _School Anniversary_ kita!"

**XXX**

_**I've start again…**_

Ciel menghapus butiran peluh yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk berselancar di atas kulit marmernya. Diabaikannya hitam yang mencoreng pelipisnya tatkala dia melakukan itu. Dia tampak puas menatap gundukan hitam di hadapannya. Ah… siapa yang percaya seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang selalu tampak resik itu mau mengotori tangannya dengan lumpur sungai yang pekat? Jujur, satu jam yang lalu Ciel pun tak yakin. Namun saat ini dia tengah melakukannya. Dia bahkan mengomando sendiri kawan-kawannya, siswa kelas dua, yang kebagian tugas membersihkan sampah sungai.

Yup!

Ulang tahun sekolah mereka kali ini dirayakan dengan aksi peduli lingkungan. Hari ini seluruh siswa Winchester High School mengadakan kerja bakti membersihkan lingkungan sekitar mereka. Siswa kelas satu kebagian tugas untuk membersihkan sekolah, kelas dua membersihkan sungai, dan kelas tiga kedapatan tugas membersihkan jalanan dari sekolah ke jalan raya.

Bukan hanya acara kerja bakti saja, kemarin mereka juga melakukan aksi penanaman pohon. Tiap siswa diwajibkan membawa bibit pohon tanjung atau akasia yang mereka tanam di jalanan dan lingkungan perumahan dalam radius lima ratus meter dari sekolah. Dalam hal ini mereka juga mengikutsertakan warga sekitar yang ternyata menyambut kegiatan mereka dengan sangat antusias.

Ciel membuang pandangan ke sekeliling dengan dua tangan di pinggang. Tampak puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Meski mereka tak dapat menjernihkan air yang sudah terlanjur menghitam, setidaknya tak ada lagi plastik atau sampah lain mengambang. Cairan hitam itu pun kini sudah mulai tampak mengalir. Senyumnya terkembang ketika _azure_-nya menyentuh hijaunya batang-batang tanjung yang kemarin mereka tanam di tepi sungai.

Sementara itu teman-temannya sudah mulai membentuk kelompok-kelompok sendiri. Ada yang bersenda gurau di tepi sungai, mengantri limun yang baru saja diantar ibu kantin, mencuci tangan dengan air bersih dari ember yang mereka bawa, ada juga yang berkumpul dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di bawah pohon.

Ah… ternyata ada kepuasan tersendiri melakukan semua ini. Tak disangka, semua siswa mau berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Yah… meskipun ada beberapa juga yang tetap jijik dan memilih melakukan pekerjaan mudah. Ciel berani bertaruh, seperti halnya dia, sebagian anak-anak di sini pasti belum pernah mencemplungkan tangan mereka ke kotoran seperti yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pengalaman baru yang sedikit menjijikkan namun menyenangkan.

Yah... walaupun kegiatan ini hanya mereka lakukan di sekolah, setidaknya semangat kebersihan dan peduli lingkungan yang sudah mereka tunjukkan seminggu ini bisa mereka terapkan paling tidak di lingkungan rumah mereka masing-masing.

Rasanya Ciel jadi tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana acara puncak ulang tahun sekolah mereka lusa nanti. Waktu membicarakannya dengan anggota OSIS lainnya, dia sangat _excited_. Pasti itu akan jadi malam yang HEBAT!

"Oh, iya! Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, ya? Bersih-bersih di daerah mana, sih?" pemuda itu memutar kepalanya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok yang menjadi dalang dari rentetan kegiatan mereka kali ini. Namun kedua alisnya bertaut ketika menemukan objek yang dia cari. Ada gelegak-gelegak asing di dadanya yang membuatnya berdecih pelan kini.

Pemuda itu mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke sekolah. Entah kenapa dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa, mm… kuberi tahu ya, dia baru saja melihat objeknya –Sebastian, berlutut di hadapan Ran Mao– gadis primadona sekaligus putri Mr. Tanaka yang merupakan ketua dewan komisaris sekolah. Selain itu, mereka juga tampak akrab mengobrol bersama.

Oke, rasanya sekarang Ciel tahu kenapa Sebastian rajin menjemputnya untuk makan siang. Curi-curi pandang pada gadis itu, eh?

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… kenapa dia kesal saat mengetahui fakta itu?

**XXX**

_**Today this end…**_

Malam ini adalah malam puncak dari serangkaian kegiatan untuk merayakan hari jadi Winchester. Minggu yang hebat, komen beberapa anak. Tak disangka acara semacam mendulang sampah dan menanam bibit pohon bisa begitu berkesan bagi mereka. Bazar dan pameran yang turut mengundang siswa-siswi sekolah luar yang digelar tadi siang pun berjalan lancar. Jadi, malam puncak ini adalah pesta perayaan sungguhan untuk membayar kerja keras seluruh personil sekolah.

Apakah kalian pikir malam puncak adalah malam paling liar, paling gila, dan lebih banyak musik _heavy metal_? Hm… kalau berpikir begitu artinya kalian salah besar.

Meski disebut pesta, namun pesta ini masih menjadi rangkaian aksi peduli lingkungan mereka, lho! Kalian tahu kan kalau jam 17.00-22.00 adalah saat-saat di mana listrik dipakai banyak orang? Idenya adalah penghematan listrik. Ya… semacam _earth hour_ lah…

Alhasil, bangunan Winchester High School malam ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lentera, api unggun di tengah halaman yang kini tengah dikelilingi siswa-siswi, dan lilin-lilin yang diapungkan di kolam sekolah. Keren. Seperti jentik kunang-kunang yang sangat banyak.

Ada sebuah panggung hiburan di sana. Anak-anak paduan suara dan musik berperan sebagai _home band_. Tak ada _speaker_ untuk menyetel musik keras-keras. Tak ada listrik, ingat? Alat musik yang dimainkan adalah alat-alat yang hanya memerlukan tangan untuk dimainkan. Untuk mengeraskan suara, mereka hanya menggunakan _mic_ kondensor* yang juga dipasang di depan para pemusik.

Justru suasana remang dan musik instrumental malah menimbulkan efek romantis yang berlipat ganda. Bahkan anak-anak yang tadinya mencibir melihat keadaan sekolah yang gelap gulita pun dibuat berdecak kagum saat menjejakkan kaki di lapangan. Terima kasih untuk semua klub yang mendukung terealisasinya suasana agung ini.

Ciel mendapat apresiasi yang baik sekali dari Mr. Chamber atas idenya yang luar biasa berguna. Meski senang mendapat pujian langsung dari kepala sekolah, Ketua OSIS perfeksionis itu tetap _fair_ dan mengakui bahwa ini semua adalah ide Sebastian yang mereka himpun bersama.

Ah, Sebastian ya?

Sejak melihat pemuda itu bicara begitu akrab dengan Ran Mao, Ciel memilih untuk menghindarinya. Saat istirahat, pemuda itu lebih senang berkutat di ruang OSIS ketimbang makan di kebun bersama Sebastian. Beberapa teman sekelasnya mengatakan kalau Sebastian mencarinya saat jam makan. Terima kasih banyak pada jabatan yang memungkinkannya beralasan sibuk. Apalagi ada persiapan pesta sekolah seperti ini. Lagipula yang ingin dia lihat itu Ran Mao, kan?

Ciel tak mau memikirkan di mana Sebastian saat ini. Dia lebih suka bercengkerama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya ketimbang mencari si _raven_ hanya untuk mendapatinya sedang berduaan dengan Mao si cewek populer. Tidak, terima kasih!

"Ciel, nanti kau mau berdansa di api unggun bersamaku, kan?" tanya gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba saja bergelendot manja di lengannya. Elizabeth Middleford. Gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya sejak kelas satu. Untung saja di kelas dua mereka tidak sekelas. Saat kerja bakti kemarin pun gadis ini tak tampak. Kalau hadir, bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan merusuhinya seharian.

Ciel memutar matanya jengah dan membalas, "maaf, Liz. Aku tidak bisa dansa."

Diabaikannya sang gadis yang kini mengerucutkan bibir padanya. Pemuda kelabu itu lebih tertarik mendengar pengumuman di panggung. Rasanya dia tahu siapa yang akan naik ke sana. Ciel sendiri yang meminta orang ini untuk menyajikan sambutan sebagai pembuka acara. Sejak dia mendengar pendapat orang ini tentang pentingnya pohon di kebun tomat, dia tahu kata-kata orang ini bisa menggugah siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Ya, orang yang disebut namanya oleh pembawa acara kini adalah Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel meminta Sebastian melakukan ini sebelum acara kerja bakti. Sebelum dia menghindari pemuda itu. Ketika masih akur, mereka belum sempat membicarakan ini bersama. Saat mereka renggang, koordinasi acara dengan Sebastian dia serahkan pada panitia OSIS yang lain. Alhasil, sang ketua OSIS sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pecinta tanaman tersebut. Penasaran juga.

Namun rasa penasaran Phantomhive muda itu menguap, berganti dengan perasaan mendongkol ketika _saphire_-nya memantulkan sosok si _raven_ yang baru saja muncul di panggung sambil menggenggam tangan _raven _lainnya. Ran Mao. Mereka berdua membungkuk bersama-sama sebelum mengambil posisi masing-masing. Sebastian mengambil alih _mic_ dari sang _host _dan memasangkannya di _standing mic_, sementara Ran Mao mengambil alih piano.

'Mau apa mereka?' batin Ciel yang tiba-tiba saja mulai penasaran kembali. Diabaikannya uap-uap aneh yang membuat dadanya bergejolak demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Sebastian yang malam itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan kemeja formal berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan jas hitam yang tak dikancing. Tak lama kemudian dentingan piano mengalunkan harmoni indah ke seantero halaman sekolah, membangun harmoni lagu yang tak begitu asing di telinga Ciel. Dia suka lagu ini.

'Dia mau bernyanyi? Memang bisa?' tanya Ciel dalam hati.

_**Well all I need...**_

_**Is the air I breath...**_

_**And a place to rest my head...**_

Ternyata hanya tiga bait itu yang dia nyanyikan. Selanjutnya, dia hanya menggenggam _microphone_ di hadapannya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Ran Mao masih mengiringi dengan permainan pianonya yang mulus tanpa nada cacat.

"Bait tadi menyadarkanku akan banyak hal. Menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak punya apa-apa. Bahkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan hakikat hidup seorang manusia, bernapas, kita harus bergantung pada udara. Sekaya, sepandai, setampan atau secantik apapun, tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa bertahan tanpa udara. Benar, bukan?" ujarnya. Semua diam. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda yang identik dengan hitam itu melanjutkan.

"Mari kita renungkan. Udara membentuk kehidupan. Membentuk air, menyalakan api, menggemburkan tanah... Kita tak perlu bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk mencari dan mengumpulkan udara seperti halnya harta. Kita tidak diwajibkan bersekolah tinggi dan menjadi murid pandai hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan udara. Tuhan memberikannya secara gratis, cuma-cuma, dan tak terbatas. Namun terkadang itulah yang membuat kita lupa dan mengabaikannya. Padahal, kita hanya perlu menjaga dan melestarikannya.

"Ingat, kawan! Tanpa udara, air… aku, kita, bumi, tamat. _And what I've done_? _What you've done_? Apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk melanjutkan kelangsungan hidupku, yang kalian lakukan untuk kelangsungan hidup kalian, dan yang kita lakukan untuk kelangsungan hidup bumi tercinta ini?

"Semua yang sudah kita lakukan seminggu kemarin adalah hal yang hebat. Kita berjuang. Berjuang untuk mempertahankan harta paling berharga yang kita punya. Meski sederhana, namun mencintai alam adalah bukti bahwa kita mencintai hidup. Lalu… apakah perjuangan kita harus berhenti setelah ini? Aku sudah membuat pilihan. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Suasana menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih hening. Tampaknya semua kepala di tempat ini sedang memikirkan benar-benar ucapan Sebastian. Tak terkecuali Ciel. _God!_ Pemuda itu bicara kurang dari tiga menit, namun kata-katanya begitu membius semua yang mendengarnya. Selagi semuanya merenung, suara Sebastian kembali memecah keheningan. Tak lagi bicara melainkan melanjutkan bait-bait lagu milik One Republic tersebut.

_**Do you think you can find it?**_

_**Better than you had it.**_

Semua yang berdiri di lapangan itu dikejutkan dengan suara di kanan kiri mereka yang menyanyikan _refference _seperti yang dinyanyikan Sebastian kini. Ternyata tak ada yang sadar jika anak-anak paduan suara berkumpul di kedua sisi lapangan dan membuat tempat itu lebih bergema. Hal itu membuat semua bertambah _excited _dan akhirnya, beberapa yang ada di tengah lapangan pun ikut bernyanyi.

_**Say all I need…**_

_**Is the air I breath…**_

_**And a place to rest my head…**_

Ciel terpana. Maklum, dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang direncanakan sang pemuda bermata _ruby _tersebut. Harus Ciel akui Sebastian punya segudang ide brilian yang meski tampak sederhana, namun bagi orang lain itu sangat…

Membekas.

Mengena.

_Unforgettable._

Ciel jadi teringat kembali pada saat-saat di mana dia bertemu Sebastian, mendengar celotehnya tentang pohon, ajakannya untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan naik bus. Tak ada secuil kenangan pun yang tidak dia ingat. Semua tampak jelas bagai putaran film. Ah… betapa Ciel bangga pada Michaelis muda itu.

_**Do you know where the end is?**_

_**Do you think you can see it?**_

_**Well, until you get there, go on, go ahead and scream it**_

_**Just say**_

Suara tepuk tangan membahana ketika Sebastian mengakhiri pertunjukan edukatifnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpatik. Terlihat sangat berkharisma. Walau tampan dan berperawakan sempurna, Sebastian tak terlalu populer karena banyak yang menganggapnya _freak_. Namun setelah malam ini, Ciel yakin bahwa akan ada banyak gadis yang mengerling padanya di koridor. Bukankah dia sangat keren dengan jas formal, suara jernih yang tak kalah dari Ryan Tedder, dan orasi yang begitu menggugah?

Meski secara teknis pertunjukannya telah selesai, Sebastian tak lantas turun dari panggung. Dia hanya berdiri diam, menunggu _applause_ di sekelilingnya berhenti. Namun kedua matanya menatap ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang paling ingin dia lihat dan temui saat ini. Begitu menemukan sosok yang dia cari, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memposisikan _mic _yang masih berada di tangannya ke depan mulutnya kembali.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian tenang sebentar?" tanyanya. Semua yang masih riuh rendah di tengah lapangan langsung terdiam dan memberi perhatian padanya kembali. "Terima kasih."

"Mm… aku ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang spesial."

Semua orang langsung bersorak riuh rendah, berpikir akan ada adegan 'penembakan' di tengah suasana romantis ini. Beberapa gadis yang sempat berencana menggaet Sebastian selepas acara ini hanya saling mengendikkan bahu. Tak menyangka cowok maniak berkebun itu sudah punya gebetan.

Hanya satu yang tahu benar siapa 'seseorang' itu dan kini dia berdecih pelan. Ciel. Ada bilah tipis tak terlihat yang menyayat hatinya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sebastian. Mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa 'seseorang' itu adalah gadis bergelung dua di balik _grand_ piano? Entahlah. Rasanya ini semua juga bukan urusannya.

Seharusnya.

Merasa tak bisa berdamai dengan pikirannya serta kenyataan bahwa Sebastian ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu kepada 'seseorang' yang tak mungkin dia, pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saat ini juga. Dadanya sesak seolah semua oksigen di tempat ini menghilang. Dia butuh tempat yang lebih banyak oksigen!

Kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang dia pikir akan menyediakan oksigen melimpah untuknya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah. Rasanya malah bertambah parah saja sesaknya. Tempat ini mungkin dilingkupi banyak pepohonan yang rindang, tapi semuanya tak berefek lagi baginya. Tempat ini lebih sarat kenangan. Kenangannya bersama Sebastian yang membuat hatinya sakit entah apa alasannya.

Bulan remang, satu-satunya penerang lantaran tempat ini tak tersentuh obor atau lentera, membuat kenangan-kenangan itu semakin menyesakkan. Gemerisik daun-daun tomat yang saling bersinggungan membuat suasana semakin menekan bagi satu-satunya keberadaan yang ada di sana.

Ciel. Di kebun belakang.

"Itch! Kenapa aku ke sini?!" pemuda berperawakan imut itu menghentakkan kakinya sebentar sebelum berbalik dan…

"HA!" pekiknya ketika sosok hitam menghalangi jalannya. Kedua bibirnya memisah saat mengenali sosok yang tampak sedikit terengah. Bisa-bisanya dia tak sadar ada seseorang datang! Lalu… kenapa pula yang datang harus orang ini…?!

"Hah! Hah!Ternyata benar kau ada di sini!" seru sang _raven_ yang sesekali tampak mengernyit lantaran dadanya yang serasa diremat saat bicara.

"Sebastian? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Ciel dengan raut heran. "Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di atas panggung? Menyanyi untuk seseorang? Apa yang—"

Orang itu, Sebastian, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menginterupsi Ciel. Sepertinya dia masih belum sanggup menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang ketua OSIS. Ciel ber-oh kecil sambil mengangguk maklum meskipun rasa ingin tahu menggelegak di dadanya.

"Maaf memotongmu," ujar Sebastian yang tampaknya sudah bisa menguasai kinerja paru-parunya kembali.

"Oh, ya. Maaf, aku tak seharusnya memberondongmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Ciel sambil melangkah mendekati Sebastian. Niatnya sih mau memeriksa kondisi pemuda berambut arang itu, namun lagi-lagi dirinya dihentikan.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum kalem. _Trade mark_ yang sangat Ciel kenal namun sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya saat menyadari bahwa Sebastian hanya memperlihatkan tangan kanannya sejak tadi. Tangan kirinya tak terlihat, tersembunyi di balik punggung pemuda itu.

Mencurigakan.

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya akan tangan kiri Sebastian, pemuda bermanik safir itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya semula, "jadi… kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau lari?" Sebastian malah balik bertanya, membuat tensi darah Ciel naik sedikit.

"Aku kan bertanya padamu! Jangan bertanya balik padaku, dong!" sahutnya sengit. Sebenarnya itu juga dipicu oleh rasa gengsinya, sih… Tak mungkin kan dia bilang pada Sebastian kalau dia lari karena cemburu?

Eh?

CEMBURU?!

Teori gila dari mana itu?

"Aku melihatmu pergi begitu saja saat aku hendak bernyanyi. Karena itulah aku turun untuk mengejarmu," jelas Sebastian. Kedua _ruby_-nya yang memendarkan sinar bulan terpancang di kedua _orb _Ciel.

_DEG!_

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ciel dengan suara terbata. Wajahnya sekarang tak ubahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Merah. Panas. Berasap. Satu-satunya cara untuk menutupinya adalah….

"Bu-buat apa mengurusiku? Urusi saja orang 'spesial'-mu itu!"

… marah-marah.

Sebastian terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar penekanan kata spesial pada pernyataan Ciel sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda British di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu itu untuk seseorang, tapi apa artinya jika orang itu pergi?" jawab Sebastian. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipinya yang putih dan pendar tembaga dari sang rembulan yang kebetulan menimpa wajahnya membuat serat-serat jambon itu terlihat jelas. Jangan tanya seberapa merah padamnya wajah Ciel sekarang.

Merasa canggung bertatapan satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka malah saling membuang muka. Seandainya ada _speaker_ untuk memperdengarkan detak jantung, mungkin tempat itu akan langsung terserang gempa karena suara gemuruh dada keduanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel yang masih tak berani menatap Sebastian langsung. Sementara itu, Sebastian yang mendengar Ciel buka suara terlebih dulu, mulai memberi perhatian kepada pemuda enam belas tahun itu lagi.

Benar juga. Tadi dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang spesial. Tak tanggung-tanggung, di hadapan semua warga Winchester High School! Tentu itu membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih besar, kan? Apa jadinya jika dia tak bisa melakukannya saat mereka hanya berdua?

Ya, karena….

"_It's you_, Ciel."

"A-!" Ciel mendongak cepat, memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan ragu. Semilir angin yang datang tiba-tiba mengaburkan untaian kata dari mulut Sebastian, namun nyatanya Ciel masih bisa mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi… masa iya? Jangan-jangan dia salah dengar.

Sebastian sempat merasakan jantungnya menggeliat saat Ciel tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Terkejut. _Well_, sebenarnya dia selalu merasa begini jika sedang bersama Ciel, namun pemuda yang selalu terlihat tenang itu cepat-cepat menguasai diri. Dia tak ingin debaran jantungnya saat ini mengacaukan segalanya. Tidak kali ini. Pemuda berambut arang itu menguatkan genggaman pada benda di tangan kirinya seolah itu bisa menguatkan tekadnya.

"Bi-bicara apa kau? Bu-bukankah orang spesial itu Mao?" tanya Ciel gagap dan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya yang panas.

"Mao?" tanda tanya besar membayang di wajah Sebastian. Kedua matanya menyorotkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. "Ran Mao maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Y-ya... ka-kalian... terlihat dekat," jawab Ciel sambil mengangkat bahu. Tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Ah! Jadi kau berpikir kalau aku dan Ran...," Sebastian menggantung ucapannya di udara dan entah kenapa hal tersebut malah membuat Ciel iritasi. Namun raut kesalnya melumer saat melihat Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut hingga kedua bola matanya menghilang. Sepertinya dia baru mengerti apa yang tengah Ciel bicarakan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ciel ragu-ragu.

"Ran itu sepupuku," jelas Sebastian, masih dengan senyum sama yang terpajang apik di kedua belah bibirnya. Di lain pihak, pernyataan itu justru membuat Ciel terhenyak.

"Eh? Se-sepupu?" tanyanya gagap. Wajahnya makin merah padam ketika Sebastian mengangguk tenang dengan senyum penuh pengertian. Entah kenapa senyum itu malah membuatnya merasa tertangkap basah karena salah paham.

"Iya. Mr. Tanaka adalah kakak dari ibuku. Selama di Jakarta aku tinggal bersama mereka," jelas Sebastian.

"Ja-jadi kau dan Mao bukan...," Ciel merasa tak perlu meneruskan hipotesanya saat melihat Sebastian menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa hatinya melonjak senang saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sebastian dan Mao bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang dia duga.

Ah… ternyata dia memang cemburu….

"Mm... justru dialah yang mendesakku untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Karena itulah dia mau membantuku tampil hari ini," Sebastian menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Ada debu-debu merah jambu terpapar di kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Beruntung bagi Ciel, dia berdiri membelakangi bayang-bayang. Setidaknya Sebastian jadi tak bisa melihat wajah sang ketua OSIS yang terbakar sebelum dia menunduk dalam-dalam.

_SREK._

Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian. Melalui ekor matanya, pemuda mungil itu bisa menangkap siluet berwarna merah cerah yang baru saja lolos dari balik punggung si _raven_. Apa itu? Bunga?

"Aku menyukaimu, Ciel," ujar Sebastian seraya mengulurkan benda di tangannya ke arah Ciel. Ciel sontak mendongakkan kepala, menatap kedua mirah Sebastian yang tampak begitu bersungguh-sungguh. "Kalau kau menyukaiku juga, ambillah."

Merasa tak sanggup menatap dua bola mata itu lama-lama lantaran wajahnya yang semakin memanas, Ciel ganti menatap benda yang diulurkan Sebastian padanya. Ciel merasakan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan senyum saat mengetahui bahwa yang diulurkan padanya saat ini bukanlah buket bunga mawar atau apapun yang lazim digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang, melainkan….

… pot kecil berisi pohon mini dengan tiga buah tomat _cherry_ ranum menggantung di dahannya.

"Hmph," Ciel masih berusaha menahan senyum ketika kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengambil pohon kerdil itu dari tangan Sebastian. "Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih romantis? Memberi hal seperti ini untuk menembak orang…."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata, "Ran juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, tapi aku yakin kau mengerti."

Tentu saja dia mengerti. Kalau dipikir-pikir... gara-gara 'ini' kan dia jadi bisa bertemu Sebastian?

"Apa itu berarti iya?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk pot tomat di dalam dekapan Ciel, membuat wajah sang ketua OSIS kembali merona.

"Tadi kau membuat pernyataan apa, bodoh?" balas Ciel untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. Seperti biasa, Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Hah... membuat Ciel tidak enak hati saja.

"Ya, kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, dasar maniak!" lirih Ciel. _Blushing_ di wajahnya bertambah parah. Rasanya perasaannya campur aduk. Malu, gengsi, _nervous_, semua membuat perutnya bergejolak saat mengeluarkan pernyataannya barusan. Namun senyum Sebastian yang bertambah lebar membuat semua rasa itu luruh sudah.

"_Thank you, Mr. President_."

"Ja-jangan panggil aku _president_!" protes Ciel sambil menonjok pelan lengan Sebastian sebelum akhirnya bertukar tawa.

Akhirnya kedua remaja itu menghabiskan waktu di kebun belakang. Tidak macam-macam, hanya duduk diam di bawah pohon tempat mereka biasa menyantap bekal sambil menikmati langit malam dan udara segar. Mereka malah terkesan terlarut dengan keasyikan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sebastian sibuk menghitung bintang, sementara Ciel membelai dedaunan mungil dalam pot di atas pangkuannya dengan sayang.

Yah... cara Sebastian menyatakan perasaan padanya memang jauh dari kata romantis. Percaya atau tidak, sejak penyataan cintanya tadi, Sebastian sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Jangankan berciuman, bergenggaman tangan pun tidak. Tapi Ciel sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Justru semua ini membuatnya makin jatuh hati pada pemuda _raven_ itu. Sebastian adalah Sebastian. Pemuda pendiam, kalem, aneh, maniak berkebun, penggila kebersihan, penyanyi seksi, orator hebat, penebar senyum penuh pesona...

Senyum manis terus menggantung di bibirnya saat kedua safirnya memantulkan warna merah terang dari ketiga tomat ranum dalam tanaman kerdilnya. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada batu mirah di kedua bola mata sang _raven_.

"_It's cute_," ujarnya, membuat si raven yang masih mendongak ke arah langit menoleh kepadanya. Ciel pun menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum dibalas dengan senyum dan... euh, Ciel jadi sadar kalau dia merindukan senyuman itu.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau menghindariku," ujar Sebastian sebelum membuang mata ke kebun kecilnya. "Kau tahu, bercocok tanam di sini tanpamu... rasanya berbeda."

Wajah Ciel kembali memanas.

"Mm... mungkin aku memang menghindarimu," jawab Ciel kemudian. Sebastian langsung memberi perhatian lagi padanya. Kali ini dengan sedikit kerut di dahinya. "Mao, ingat?" jelas Ciel dengan wajah _blushing_.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu salah paham. Harusnya aku cerita padamu sejak awal tentang keluargaku di sini," sahut Sebastian dengan raut menyesal. Entah kenapa, itu malah membuat Ciel merasa tak enak.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa! Yang penting semua sudah jelas," Ciel mencoba meyakinkan Sebastian bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Namun senyum yang mekar di bibir sang _raven_ kemudian membuat jantung Ciel kembali berdegup.

"Mm... tadi itu... penampilan yang sangat keren," sambungnya untuk meminimalisir degup jantungnya.

"Benarkah?" Ciel mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Udara...," Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua matanya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dengan wajah rileks. "Aku jadi lebih menghargainya."

Sebastian memerhatikan wajah Ciel yang terlihat begitu khusyuk ketika menikmati udara malam. Wajah ketua OSIS-nya saat ini terlihat begitu manis. Ah, tepatnya selalu. Pemuda yang lebih muda setahun dari dirinya ini memang unik. Tegas, disiplin, kadang bermulut pedas, temperamental, dan perfeksionis. Namun selalu ada saat-saat di mana dia terlihat begitu manis. Saat dia tersenyum, cemberut, atau ketika kedua bola matanya membulat saat menemukan cacing menggeliat di tangannya sewaktu menggarap tanah.

Ah... Sebastian bahkan sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Saat pemuda itu mendengarkan pendapatnya tentang pohon dengan dua _cerulean_-nya yang bercahaya. Rasanya baru kali itu ada seseorang yang benar-benar memberi perhatian pada apa yang dia ucapkan tanpa memandanginya layaknya orang aneh.

_**I've look for love**_

_**In stranger places**_

_**But never found someone like you...**_

Ciel membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang baru saja mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Namun dahinya berkerut karena pemuda berambut arang itu tidak melanjutkan nyanyiannya melainkan tersenyum lembut.

"Itu lagu yang tadi ingin kunyanyikan untukmu," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikanlah sekarang!" pinta Ciel sambil beringsut mendekati Sebastian. Semburat merah jambu muncul di pipi keduanya ketika Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sebastian. Namun entah kenapa posisi ini membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Ciel memejamkan kedua mata, senyum tetap setia tersungging di bibir, dan pot tomat dari Sebastian semakin merapat di dadanya ketika Sebastian melantunkan '_Built To last_' untuknya.

_**Cause you are the sun in my universe**_

_**Consider the best when we felt the worst**_

_**Most of all... most of all...**_

_**It's built to last...**_

Mereka berdua menyanyikan bait-bait akhir lagu itu bersama-sama, saling melempar tawa kemudian, dan berakhir dengan aksi tatap dari dua bola mata berbeda warna. _Darkberry_ bertemu _blueberry_, lama, sebelum telapak tangan kiri sang pemilik _darkberry_ mendarat di pipi kanan si empunya _blueberry_. Keduanya mencoba menyelami kedalaman dari arti tatapan masing-masing hingga akhirnya suara pertama pecah.

"Bolehkah?"

Suara Sebastian.

Kedua bibir Ciel terpisah sebelum akhirnya mengatup kembali. Pemuda mungil itu tak menjawab apa-apa, namun kedua mata yang terpejam membuktikan bahwa dia mengizinkan apapun itu yang Sebastian minta. Pemuda itu merasakan jantungnya melompat tak karuan. Genggamannya pada pot di tangannya menguat ketika napas hangat sang _raven_ menerpa wajahnya dan...

_CUP!_

Tak ada rasa hangat di bibirnya. Walau begitu embusan napas itu terasa menjauh. Kedua _cerulean_-nya membuka, mendapati pantulan senyum yang terbentuk di kedua belah bibir Sebastian, dan mengerjap takjub beberapa kali.

_God_! Dia pikir Sebastian mau menciumnya. _Well_, ya, pemuda itu memang menciumnya sih tapi...

Ciel menyentuh dahinya yang masih terasa hangat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Sebastian memanglah Sebastian!

**XXX**

**OMAKE**

Ciel mengamati pohon kerdil di bibir jendela kamarnya. Kedua safirnya terlihat berbinar saat mendapati bakal buah yang masih kecil di pucuk bunga teratas. Ah... pohon tomat _cherry_-nya berbuah lagi. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangka tumbuhan ini akan awet di kamarnya dalam jangka waktu lumayan lama.

Setahun?

Yah, hari ini memang sudah tepat setahun setelah pohon tomat _cherry_ itu menjadi miliknya dan itu berarti... _first anniversary_ untuknya dan Sebastian.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Oh, dia sudah tak sabar merayakan setahun hari jadian mereka. Membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini membuat pemuda itu sangat _excited_.

_DRRT, DRRT..._

Bunyi getaran di meja belajarnya membuat perhatiannya teralih. Tampaknya ada pesan baru di ponselnya. Namun dia tak mau repot-repot memeriksanya karena dia tahu pengirimnya ada di sana. Di depan rumahnya. Mendongak ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Mendongak ke arahnya. Oh, lihat! Dia bahkan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_Mr. President_!"

Sebastian.

"Jangan panggil aku _president_, bodoh!" pekik Ciel sambil mengepalkan tinju ke arah pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang masih bertengger di atas sepeda gunungnya. Namun raut kesal tak terpasang lama di wajah imutnya. Dalam sekejap raut wajahnya melembut saat membalas senyum dan lambaian tangan Sebastian. "Tunggu di sana! Aku turun!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya. Oh, dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Dia hanya ingin segera turun, mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi, dan bersepeda bersama Sebastian ke tempat tujuan mereka. Toh, Sebastian akan menjaganya.

Ah... adakah perayaan _anniversary _yang tak seromantis _fun bike_ berdua dan berpartisipasi dalam acara tanam seribu pohon yang digelar oleh Pemrov DKI Jakarta?

Ya, ya, ya... bagaimanapun Sebastian adalah Sebastian dan Ciel sama sekali tak keberatan akan hal itu. Dan jangan berharap hari ini akan jadi hari di mana mereka berbagi ciuman pertama. Tenang... mereka sudah melakukannya.

Kapan? Hm... rahasia.

Satu hal lagi kenapa Ciel tak merasa perlu membawa ponselnya selain karena dia merasa aman pergi bersama Sebastian adalah...

_NET! NET!_

Garis baterai ponselnya sudah menghilang semua. Dan setelah peringatan baterai _low_ barusan, ponselnya kembali ke layar asal. Masih sama seperti saat Ciel meninggalkannya.

**1 New Message**

**Pangeran Tomat Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S FAIL!Romance AND SUCKS!Ending. AAARGH! #histeris #digetok frying pan**

**Maaf, ya! Padahal ini kado ultah, tapi apdetnya lama bener. GOMENNASAI, SEBBYYYYY! #peluk2 Dark Corneille lagi #ditendang**

**Well, setahun kemarin mood sy gloomy banget. Jadi gak ada sense untuk bikin sesuatu yang fluff, romance, atau apalah itu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jadi harap maklum kalau Not Asrama kagak apdet2 *bows*. Sy jadi ngeri fic itu bakal lebih gagal dari yg satu ini T.T**

**But I'll try.**

**Akhir kata, THANKS FOR READING, GUYS!**

**My, Ow!**


End file.
